Cold and Cat's Purr
by Sleygal
Summary: Even Weiss commented that sometimes, winter at Beacon outclasses Atlas'. Today is one of those days. Which led Blake to spend her afternoon inside their room.


**Back with a new oneshot. I'm currently addicted to RWBY and I need to get this out of my system or I'll go crazy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Monty Oum owns RWBY, not me**!

* * *

Winter at Beacon is something no one should take lightly of. While most of the time, it can be tolerable to a certain degree, at times, there will be instances where the cold proved to be ruthless. Most students of the Academy are wearing layers of jackets and clothing to keep themselves warm.

Even Weiss commented that sometimes, winter at Beacon outclasses Atlas'. Today is one of those days.

Which led Blake to spend her afternoon inside their room.

"Cold…" Blake shivered underneath her covers.

The rest of her teammates are out on their respective activities. Ruby went off to fine-tune Crescent Rose. Weiss accompanied the brunette, stating that she too, would fine-tune her rapier. But Blake knows it's just an excuse for the heiress of the Schnee company to spend time with her partner. Yang is nowhere to be found after the final class of the day ended.

Blake turned down the invitations to spend time with them in favor of continuing to read her book inside their room. She's confident that the heater inside will be enough to warm her up. Unfortunately, a few minutes in her reading, the heater broke down. Which left the cat-Faunus to fend for herself against the cold.

She tried to light some of her candles around but it wasn't enough to spread warmth. So she chose to wrap herself up with her blankets and continued reading. Even the blankets aren't enough to keep her warm. Her shivering frame and wispy breath are enough signs that she is still cold. They also proved to be a distraction to her reading so she decided to place her book on the nightstand in favor of sleep.

The door suddenly opened, revealing her blonde partner, Yang. In her hands is a big pile of metal and tools, which she placed at the table. The presence of another human being in the room made Blake jolt at the sudden but faint warmth after spending a long time in the cold.

Yang surveyed the room and saw a bundle of blankets on Blake's bed.

"Blake?" She called out. "Are you here?"

Blake's cat ears flicked at the sound of Yang's voice. She slowly removed the blanket that's covering herself.

"H-Hey… Yang…"

"You okay?" Yang asked. She watched Blake reveal herself from the bundle. Her eyes might be wrong but she could detect a faint shiver from the Faunus' body. When she blinked, it was gone.

"Y-Yeah…" Blake replied.

Yang hummed in acknowledgment. She went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Blake watched the blonde move around until the door of the bathroom closed. Blake sighed and felt her body shiver once more now that Yang's warmth left the room. She fell back to her bed and closed her eyes. Her cat ears can detect a faint humming from the bathroom and the sound of the water pouring from the shower.

Blake tossed and turned in her bed to get a comfortable spot to sleep in but to no avail. Everywhere she turned, she could feel a new blast of cold rip through her body.

Her ears picked up the sound of the shower being turned off. After a few minutes, Yang emerged from the showers, looking fresh. Her damp blonde hair dripped across the floor for a few seconds before her natural body heat and her semblance dried her off. She's now dressed in her tank top and shorts.

"Phew! That was a nice shower!" Yang rubbed her towel on her hair to dry off any traces of water. Blake peered from her blanket, watching the blonde girl strode around their room. Her body shivered for the return of the warmth but it wasn't enough to warm her up.

"Ruby's still not here?" Yang asked.

"N-No…" The Faunus replied. "S-She's still… t-tuning up Crescent Rose…" Blake winced upon hearing herself stutter.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde girl walked up to her partner's bed. She grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it. Blake flinched as the only thing that's standing between herself and cold got pulled away from her. She braced for the sudden gush of cold to assault her body but it was too much and her body shivered as a result.

"Y-Yang… G-Give it b-back…" She tried to grab her blanket back but Yang had other things in mind. She placed a hand on Blake's arm and pulled back immediately.

"Geez, Blake. You're freezing!"

Blake curled up even further to keep her body warmth from escaping. But the sudden contact from the blonde sent a small warmth on her body.

Yang draped her blanket back and sat at the foot of the bed. She flared up her semblance to help the shivering girl warm up.

"Why didn't you say so?" The blonde grinned.

Blake could slowly feel the cold leave her body as Yang fired up her semblance above the usual levels she uses. Blake closed her eyes and sighed in relief, only to open them again when she felt someone pushing her. Amber eyes met mischievous lilac ones as Yang scooted over at the Faunus' bed. The bed dipped under the weight of the brawler as Yang made herself comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"What? You were cold." Yang replied. She made it sound as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Embarrassed at the sudden proximity of her partner, Blake just buried her head under her covers. She could try and push the blonde away but the warmth she emits is comforting. Yang draped her arm over at Blake's body, causing the black-haired girl to shiver upon contact.

The two were enveloped in a comfortable silence, with Yang lightly humming while stroking her partner's back. Blake snuggled against her blonde partner, the warmth making her drowsy. She could feel her body slowly relaxing. Her ears droop in content.

Yang continued massaging her partner's back until she felt a slight vibration. She heard a low rumble from Blake, whose eyes snapped open with surprise.

"Blake? Did you just…"

Blake immediately pushed Yang away. If she felt embarassed snuggling to her partner, she now feels ten times worse upon letting Yang hear her purr. Her face now shares the color of Ruby's hood, which she covers with her hands. Yang leaned on her elbow, watching the distressed Faunus in amusement.

"I didn't know you could purr." Yang commented. Her lilac eyes twinkled in amusement, watching as the amber orbs of her partner refused to meet hers. She sat up and slowly removed the hands that are covering Blake's flushed face.

"It's cute. I like it."

Blake's eyes widened. She was bracing herself with the onslaught of teasing but she wasn't expecting this. Her eyes searched the earnest lilac ones for any signs of teasing or sarcasm but found none. Yang flashed a big grin with her arms open, beckoning the Faunus back to the warmth.

Once her embarrassment subsided, Blake went back to Yang and snuggled against her. Yang moved her hands from Blake's back to her cat ears and lightly scratched them. Another purr escaped the Faunus, finding Yang's ministrations comforting and relaxing. The blonde chuckled and tightened her hug.

"Let's go to sleep."


End file.
